The Journey of Toby34
by Henry
Summary: The last survivor of a dying race searches the galaxy for a new home...


_Disclaimer- I don't own Animorphs, but the Sharljin race, the characters Doom, Tobilis, Angor, Aptili, and Esgarrouth belong to me._**__**

  
**__**

**_The Journey of Toby34_**

  


  
The blades clashed violently, sending sparks flying from each slam and hilt. A second clash made the viewers gasp in surprise. But finally, after the third clash, one blade broke in two. The warrior who had held it took a knee, so as to signal his defeat. A bell blared, and the winning warrior lifted his arms in triumph. 

We Sharljin are a fighting race. We love to battle, we love to train, we can even use our own natural energy techniques to destroy whomever and whatever we wish. Despite our violent natures, we are in favor of peace with a race called Ellimists. Why? They fear us. Though they deny the truth, a Sharljin's power can indeed be equal to an Ellimist's. 

Ah, silly me. Where are my manners? Greetings, I am Tobilis Malkan Garringa. My father, Garringa XXXII, is a universal ambassador. He travels across the galaxy in his customized ship, the Aerovedra. I am the 34th male in my family. As I said, my father is the 32nd, my older brother Angor is the 33rd. So, a 'nickname' I have is Toby34 ('Tobilis' translates to 'Toby', and I am the 34th). But, enough about that. I must, unfortunately explain all the details, of how the horror that has haunted me forever began. It is told in third person.   


"Tobilis! Hey, Tobilis!" Angor called. "You're going to miss the launch!" 

"I'm coming, Angor!" Tobilis yelled, and ran, bare-foot across the rocky terrain surrounding his home. His home, was of course, formatted like all other Sharljin dwellings. It was made out of halternia, a mineral found within all our stones. Rocks make up exterior support and defense. The inside, however, had only a few beds, and food storers. The Sharljin spend most of our time outside, getting better in touch with nature, or training for upcoming fight tournaments. They make their blades from halternia, as well as a compound base called cellac. Cellac is a Sharljin equivalent to human steel. They fashion their blades so they may use them in the final rounds of the tournament. Only the most qualified have ever made it there. 

"Come on, Tobilis!" Angor shouted, breaking his train of thought, "you'll make us late!" 

"The launch is in three malleristis (hours), Angor," Toby rolled his eyes. "Besides, the Elders have requested me to report to the great temple." 

"Stop kidding around, Tobilis!" Angor laughed. 

"I'm not kidding." Toby said sternly. He really had been called there. Apparently, no one had informed Angor. 

"Sure, Toby!" Angor took off, "See ya, man!" 

He sighed. "Having an overly annoying older brother is a real pain." Toby then took off towards the great temple. His feet burned with exhaustion as he flat-out ran over. He wanted to get there early. Look professional, y'know? He did. 

The temple itself was enormous. Bigger then two of their plazas in the city. It must've been 200 feet tall, and more then 350 feet wide. Sharljin were all around it, armed with plasma cannons, which we had bought from a race called the Polas, or big, weird lizard-things. I walked up the stairway, which went up for about 60 feet. Upon reaching the top, a guard pointed his rifle at him. 

"Halt." He said. "No one sees the Elders without verification." 

"I am Tobilis Malkan Garringa," He explained, "great Elder Destrinar requested my presence."   
  
  


"Your story checks out. Proceed." The guard cleared out of the way. Toby walked past him, through the doorway, and right into the chamber. Five thrones lined the walls, each occupied by an elder. He recognized a few, such as Arlkan, the former general during our war with the Nejarian invaders, and Malliss, the former emperor of our people. Destrinar sat, facing him, wearing his traditional robe. His face was old, and wrinkled, more brown now then red. He sipped some sesti, a form of tea. 

"Ah, welcome, Tobilis." Destrinar greeted. "As you may have guessed, I called you here for a very special reason." 

"What is that, great elder?" Toby replied, trying to sound as respectful as possible. 

His answer was unexpected. Unbelievable. "Soon, our planet will die." 

"WHAT?!" Toby exclaimed. "How can this be?" 

"Yesterday, I saw an amazing image in my mind. A blast of power, more extreme then you could ever imagine, shot down from space. It obliterated our planet, totally annihilating it in just a few seconds." Destrinar said sadly. "I watched every Sharljin on the planet die instantly. Except for one." 

"Who?" He asked, curious. 

"You," Destrinar answered simply. "Only you escaped in one of our emergency pods aboard your father's ship, the Aerovedra. The planet was destroyed behind you." 

It was very difficult to take in. "What does this all mean?" 

"It means, you will be the only survivor of your race when our world ends today. So, you must bring our legacy with you." Destrinar lifted himself from his throne, and directed his hand into a hallway. "Come." 

Toby followed him, as all the other elders watched intently. He followed him through the passage, towards another great chamber. Within this one, was a large pedestal. Many statues of Sharljin warriors surrounded it. 

"Where are we?" Toby heard himself ask. 

"This, is the final resting place of the greatest champions of our world." Destrinar answered. He led Toby to the pedestal. "It is now time for you, to accept your destiny. It is now time for you to raise the blade of the Sharljin." 

Alarms went off in his mind. "What? The Sharljin blade? I thought that was just a myth!" 

"Every myth and legend is generated from fact," Destrinar said. "This blade does exist. You must bring it with you, when you escape to survive." 

Unsure of what to do, Toby followed his request. He placed my hands into the pedestal. Light shone down on them. In a flash, a large, gray sword, carved precisely, with a jagged center and curved end, a hilt for a handle, and a large, red streak across the top, appeared. This was, indeed, the blade of his people. In his hands was the greatest relic of their race. 

"I…don't believe it." He stammered out. 

"Yes, indeed, you do." Destrinar said. "Now, you must go. You must full fill your destiny." 

Toby left without a word, still holding the blade. That memory he had clung to throughout his life. What happened after… 

…he wishes he could forget.   
  
  


"Ladies and gentlemen, the launch of the Aerovedra will begin in exactly one malleristi (hour)." Said the current emperor, Lord Daltak. Toby's father stood next to him, wearing his finest robe, waving to the crowd. The other members of the Sharljin people were all gathered around the platform his father and the Emperor (with his guards, of course) stood on. The ship was right behind it, a stairway leading up to it. 

Toby pushed his way through the crowd, finally reaching the front of the platform. Not surprisingly, one of the Emperor's guards pointed a plasma cannon in his face. 

"Stop! Unless you have proper clearance, you can not pass." The guard said sternly. 

"Wait!" He heard the emperor say, "he has the Sharljin blade!" The crowd of his fellow Sharljin dispersed all getting away. The guard instantly took a knee. 

"I…apologize, sir. I was unaware that the Elders had sent you." The guard hung his head low, and he dropped his rifle. 

"No need. It was an honest mistake." He replied. Toby walked up the stairs, onto the stage, where he greeted his father. "Hi, dad." 

"Tobilis…I had….no idea…." He then threw his arms around Toby. "Oh, my boy! I'm so proud! The Elders selected you!" 

"That's not the good news, dad!" He tried to warn him, "Elder Destrinar said that…" 

But, it was already too late. Blue light fell from space. 

"What…what is going on?" the Emperor demanded. The light drew closer and closer. It flashed in his eyes. And then, Toby listened to his survival instinct, and shot into the ship. Outside, the first blast slammed into the ground, causing a massive blast of energy. He watched as a few hundred of his people were flung into the air, burning from the attack. A second blast crashed into a hillside, eradicating it. The blasts rained down like meteors, slamming and destroying everything in their path. Toby's people scattered. His father leaped off the podium, followed quickly by the Emperor, and a few of his guards, before the massive blast eradicated it. Toby knew he had to turn away. He couldn't look. So, he ran towards an escape pod, still clutching the Sharljin blade tightly. Toby opened the hatch, leaped inside, and waited for it to close. 

"Tobilis!" He heard a voice cry. Toby tilted his head. A Sharljin ran in. Angor! 

"Hurry!" Toby cried to him, "get inside!" 

Angor dove towards the hatch. In just a few seconds, it closed when he was less then an inch from entering. He pulled back before the hatch slammed shut on his arm. Sparks erupted around him, as the ship began to rip to pieces. 

"Tobilis!!!" he cried, before the fire consumed him. The final coordinates were set, and the pod blasted from the Aerovedra, just a split-second before it exploded. Toby's long wailing cry towards his father and brother lasted for a long time, even when he blasted from the atmosphere and into space. Toby must've only been about 5000 meters away, when his naturally green planet became a blazing red. 

It was oddly beautiful. Still horrifying, and yet, it was lovely. 

Then, in a flash, the planet erupted, exploding into a thousand million pieces. Energy blasts, shock waves, and concussions all rolled past, sending my tiny escape pod hurtling into space. Toby must've banged his head, because at that exact second, his world went black.   


Dim light fluttered in through a crack of darkness. Toby's eyes slowly opened. Out infront of him, was the cold, blackness of space. The ship's internal lights were on. The computer navigation screen was inches from his face. The Sharljin blade was slung over the chair he sat in. Then, he realized, what he had seen was no dream. It was all too real. 

Toby also realized he couldn't stay in space forever. So, he flipped on the navigation. 

"Computer," Toby began, "calculate nearest planet range." 

"Scanning…" the computer began, and the beeped. A spherical shape appeared. "Scan complete. Andalite home-world 2.6 hundred miles away." 

"That's as good as I can get, I suppose." He muttered. "Set a course. Try and land away from any highly-populated cities." 

"Negative." The computer beeped. "Andalite home-world is not city-built. Cities are scarcely populated. Most of the planet's inhabitants live in outdoor dwellings identified as 'scoops'." 

"Well, I suppose, then, we land as far away from each being as possible." Toby ordered. "We don't want to make a scene." 

"Acknowledged." The computer initiated the course, and took autopilot. Soon, he blasted towards the planet, moving about 1040 miles an hour. He arrived in 15 minutes. Unfortunately, Toby didn't exactly get a warm welcome. In a flash, hundreds of green beams shot towards us. 

"Computer! What's happening?" Toby demanded. 

"Andalite planetary defenses are assaulting ship." The computer said, too calmly. 

"Set up the deflector shield!" He ordered instantly. "Arm the quantum cannon if necessary." 

"Acknowledged." The computer said again. An invisible force field wrapped around the ship, and the green beams bounced away. "Warning. Attack power higher then predicted. Shield Failure 12% complete." 

"Damn." Toby muttered. "What chance do we have of making it down there?" 

"20% probability of survival. Shield failure 23% complete." The computer continued. 

"Computer! Fire all quantum beams! Try to block as many of the attacks as possible." Toby said, putting his brain to good use. 

Again, the computer 'Acknowledged' his decision. Toby watched from the viewpoint as twin beams of golden light shot forth from the two cannons mounted on his escape ship. They slammed into two of the green blasts, knocking them away. 

"Warning. Quantum energy cannon 1 is jammed." The computer alerted him. 

Not now. Toby thought. Instantly, he made a command. "Root all power to engines! Try to make it down on the planet." 

Again, the computer 'Acknowledged' his request. That thing is so ****ing annoying. He thought. 

It was bound to happen eventually. A beam of green light lanced right at Toby's ship. The light flashed, and then careened right into the viewpoint. The force threw him back into his chair. The computer went psycho, and the viewpoint was now just a gigantic hole, the vacuum of space trying to pull the Sharljin out. 

Toby grabbed hold of a control panel, clutching it with his claws. Toby grunted angrily, as it became more and more difficult to hang on. 

"Warning: Entering atmosphere." The computer said. 

Great, He thought, at least things can't get any worse. 

Evidently, it can. A strange, egg-shaped ship flew towards him. A communication blared from it. 

Attention alien,> came the first message. Toby had already heard of the Andalites, so he knew what to expect from them. Andalites can speak just by thinking, a sort of telepathic communication known widely as 'thought speech'. you are under arrest by order of the Andalite police for tress passing.> 

Surrender, or our shredders will annihilate your ship> said a second voice. Toby pulled himself over to my ship's communicator. 

"I surrender," was his reply with a growl, "get my ship. Get me out of the vacuum." 

As if to agree, the Andalite ship generated a force field around the escape pod, and the broken sections of it. Toby grabbed his Sharljin blade, and waited, to see what would come.   


The planet didn't exactly give him a warm welcome. 18 shredders (Andalite beam weapons) were all at his face. Scythe-like tails were all arched at him. Two large Andalites confiscated his weapon, and all of them pointed at his face. 

Take him to the cells with the other prisoner. > The Andalite in charge, ordered. An armed escort then led Toby to a mechanical area, very different from the planet's primordial appearance. They threw him in a large, cube-like area, which was protected by a large energy fence that spread from the ground to the ceiling. Upon touching one of the energy 'bars', his hand was roasted! It was as though fire had shot it. 

You'll never get out that way… > Toby turned. In the corner of the cube, was a female Andalite, relatively young, probably somewhere close to his age. Fool, the cage is made of energy, of course you can't leave! > 

"Neither can you." Toby shot back. 

That doesn't exactly improve our situation. > this Andalite female laughed. I'm Esgarrouth. What are you in for? > 

"My name is…Toby." He answered. "I must've violated Andalite air-space, or something." 

I am here for a 'betrayal'. I had met an Ellimist, but, my people believed me to be a witch. So, I was tried with execution. > Esgarrouth answered. Just like you, sadly. > 

"Me?!" He replied, half in shock. 

Yes, you. > She said, Didn't you know? You only go into this cell if you're going to be executed. >   


"So, these Andalites plan to kill me?" Toby asked calmly. "Eh, small threat. They can't destroy me." 

I certainly hope you're right. > Esgarrouth said. Listen, buddy. I've got a plan to escape. But, I never had a partner to help me do it. It's a two-person job. > 

"Oh, really?" He said back. "I'm listening." 

I'll distract the guard, you use any weapons you may have to get us out. > She said. Toby thought. His Sharljin blade had been taken… 

…but, his inner blades had not. Toby concentrated, and watched a bone claw shoot from each wrist. He noticed the Andalite seemed amazed by these. 

You have natural weapons, also? > Esgarrouth asked. 

"Yep." He replied. "Let's do this." 

Esgarrouth nodded, and called: Guard! Guard, is it not time for my execution? > 

The guard walked over. In a hurry to die, eh? Very well, > He pressed a button on the wall. The energy bars disappeared, and then…. 

…well, let's just say that the Andalite wouldn't be able to chase them very well after Toby's attack, considering he sliced his front legs off. Then, he impaled his head with both claws. He toppled over, dead, on the floor. 

"Let's get out of here." Tobilis saw his Sharljin blade resting on a pedestal by the side of the wall. He lifted it up, while Esgarrouth grabbed one of the heavy Andalite shredder rifles, and pointed towards a landing field. 

In order to get out, we'll need a ship. In order to get a ship, we'll need to go through them. > she said. 

"Got it." He answered, and held his blade tight. 

You intend to take them on with that?!> Esgarrouth gaped. No offense, but you're crazy.> 

"Maybe." Toby nodded. "But, then again, maybe it's a genius idea." 

Let's find out.> Esgarrouth said. I'll cover you.> 

He grinned. Then, Toby walked from the cells to the field. "Hey, guys!" He called out. The Andalites all turned. 

What the…> said one, he's loose!> 

"Damn right." Toby said. The Andalites all pointed shredders. "Happy to see you, too." 

Fire!> cried one, he assumed was a leader. The shredder beams lanced towards Toby. The force sent him crashing into a metal wall. The twelve large burn marks on his body from the attacks faded almost instantly. By Crangar…> 

Tobilis smiled again. Before they could react, he sent forth a massive blast of red energy from each palm. It slammed into the commanding Andalite, ripping him to pieces. The others died soon after. 

"Hurry, Esgarrouth, we need a ship!" Tobilis cried to his fellow Andalite escapee. She nodded, and pointed to a small Andalite fighter. They leaped into it, firing beams behind them. The Andalites continued firing, even as the ship lifted off the ground and shot up into the atmosphere. "That was almost too easy…" Toby turned to see Esgarrouth pointing the shredder in his face. 

Get on your knees, alien. > She demanded. Or I'll kill you right now. > 

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked calmly. "Are you Andalites really so arrogant as to believe you could defeat a Sharljin? A being only surpassed in power by an Ellimist?" 

A Sharljin? > Esgarrouth asked. She then shook her head. Impossible. All the Sharljin are dead, killed by Ellimists. > 

"I am the only survivor." Tobilis explained. "My father and brother are dead. My friends and fellow people are dead. Do you have any idea what it's like being the only survivor from your race?" 

Esgarrouth moved the shredder down. No, I don't. > She looked at him with all four of her eyes. So, where will we go? We're fugitives. Every Andalite within a light year will be looking for us. > 

Toby smiled. "That's half the fun." He turned to the ship's navigational computer. "As for we're were going, I'm thinking of a little hunk of rock known as Earth. It seems distant enough, mediocre, suitable…" Toby looked at a new set of data. "Wait a second…" 

What is it? > Esgarrouth asked. 

"It seems that an Ellimist is on Earth. This data here is too unusual to be a ship, nor any space-traveling life form." He explained. "On Earth are a race called humans, some with supernatural abilities. Potential psychic ability…enhanced senses…and eight humans who can change their genetic structure into that of Earth's animals." 

But, that's impossible! > Esgarrouth argued. Only Andalites can morph. > 

"There are also currently five Andalites on the planet." Tobilis said. "As well as a number of Yeerks." 

Yeerks?! > Esgarrouth growled. Isn't that just perfect? > 

"Don't worry." He reassured her. "I think we may be able to convince a few of Earth's people or the Andalites to rally against the Yeerks. But that also leaves an Ellimist in the equation." 

Why do you care so much about an Ellimist anyway? > 

Tobilis growled, as his claw slammed down on the metal console. "Because…it was the Ellimists who destroyed my people…"   


Suddenly, Tobilis Malkan Garringa wasn't there anymore. He stood in a dark void, surrounded by blackness. 

"A pity that you are the last." Toby turned his head to see a massive red eyeball in the darkness. "Greetings, Tobilis Malkan Garringa. You have a few unusual qualms with Ellimists do you? How very interesting…" 

"And who are you?" Toby demanded. 

"I have many names." The eyeball replied. "But you may call me Crayak." 

"Crayak, huh?" He replied, not impressed. "What do you want?" 

"What you want." Crayak answered, smiling, only with his eye. "I want the Ellimist dead." 

"Wait…isn't there more then one?" Tobilis was becoming confused. 

"Actually, the Ellimist is only one being. When he addressed your race, he spoke as though there were many." Crayak explained. "Ironic…that you and the Ellimist are very much alike." 

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow. "How so?" 

"The Ellimist originally came from a race called Ketrans." Crayak said. "His entire species was destroyed as well." 

"We may be alike, but that doesn't change the fact he is responsible for the destruction of my people." Toby said simply. 

Crayak nodded. "So, you will battle the Ellimist?" He nodded. "Then, by the rules of the game, the Ellimist will send an Andalite warrior after you. I assume you'll eliminate him with no trouble?" 

"No trouble at all."   


And then, Tobilis was back in the spaceship. A shredder lanced past, as Crayak had told him. 

Attention!> came and Andalite voice. This is War-Prince Aptili-Terakis-Sorynis. You are under arrest by order of the Andalite high command!> 

Esgarrouth was about to answer, but Toby took the transmitter. "Forgive us for not begging for mercy, warrior. I'm surprised they'd send a prince after us. Evidently, the Andalites are not as arrogant as I initially thought." 

Surrender immediately.> War-Prince Aptili ordered. 

"Not happening." He turned the fighter around. "If you wish to engage in combat, I believe we are fully fortified to deal with you." 

A fugitive escapee against an Andalite War Prince? Don't make me laugh.> Aptili pointed his shredders their way. My ship is custom built. It would destroy your fighter faster than a Kafit bird does rats.> 

"Really?" Toby activated the shields. "Take your best shot. If you intend to battle us, we will defeat you." 

As you will.> Aptili opened fire. 

"33% power to shields." Esgarrouth followed Toby's request quickly, as the beam bounced off the shield and into space. "Now, return fire. 34% to primary cannons." Esgarrouth launched two green blasts forward, breaking a few pieces off of Aptili's wing. 

Esgarrouth turned to her Sharljin friend. He's at 79% maneuvering capability. We could get out of here now if we wanted to.> 

Tobilis shook his head. "Continue to fire. I assure you he will not show mercy to us." 

Esgarrouth was surprised by Toby's decision, but continued to fire, until Aptili's ship was helpless in the stars above his homeworld. 

So…now, I assume you're going to kill me?> Aptili asked. 

Far from it.> Esgarrouth replied. We will take you as a hostage, to assure that my fellow Andalites do not destroy us.> 

I would sooner die.> Aptili snarled. 

Toby walked forward. "You may get your chance, warrior. I am taking you aboard as soon as we dock. You can put up as much resistance as you please. But, you will come with us, alive." 

Then come to my ship, and we will see if you are as good in combat as you are in flying.>   


Not much later, they docked with Aptili's crippled fighter. Esgarrouth blew the hatch, and Toby turned to her. 

"Should he decide he wants to blow up his crate, break off and go to Zero-space." He instructed. "Do not allow him to beat us." 

Esgarrouth nodded as she held her shredder cannon closely to her body. I will as you request, Tobilis.> 

"Call me Toby." 

Toby entered Aptili's ship. The War Prince was standing at the 'bridge' atop a small plain of grass amongst his machinery. He carried no shredders, but had his tail arched for battle. 

You…you're a Sharljin, aren't you?> Aptili asked. I've seen your kind before. Garringa 32 visited our planet about a year ago.> 

"Yes." he nodded. "I am his son. Just call me…Toby34." 

Okay, then, 'Toby34', are you going to leave my ship, or will I have to defeat you?> Aptili asked. 

Toby's wrist blades extended, and he took a battle stance. "That answer should be quite obvious." 

Aptili nodded, and arched his tail. Let us battle, then.> They both charged, natural weapons ready to strike. His blade clashed with both of Toby's, as they met each other at every turn. However, Toby was not expecting such great speed from him, as he sliced one of his hands off with his tail. Powerful…but slow.> 

"Just powerful." Focusing, Aptili watched as Toby's arm began to reform. Bone re-grew upon bone, and then flesh and skin covered it, returning to its original form. 

You posses the ability to regenerate.> Aptili noted. This is a battle I can not win.> 

He smiled. "But, of course, you won't run from it." 

Not a chance.> 

Again, they locked horns. Aptili was fast, so he scored several hits on Tobilis. But, he only had one blade, and Toby could strike him in two different places at once. For a while, he was able to hold off both of the Sharljin's attacks, but, finally, Toby drove his blade through one of Aptili's front legs, and another into his shoulder. He fell to the floor, Toby's blades pressed against his throat. 

Go ahead. End it.> 

Toby considered this, but then, sheathed his blades. "No. You are an excellent warrior. We may have aid of you." 

I would never aid one who has done wrong.> Aptili replied firmly. 

"You do not know what has happened." Tobilis told him. "I am the last of the Sharljin. My entire planet and species is gone. I traveled to your planet in an effort to relocate and survive." 

My superiors stated you violated Andalite travel regulations.> Aptili stated. 

"And you would intend to execute me for that?" He asked. "Come now. I may have been born to a race of warriors, but even we are not so bloodthirsty as that." 

What of the female?> Aptili demanded. 

"She is tried for speaking to a higher being." Tobilis explained. "I despise the Ellimist, it is true. But, you can not destroy her merely for conversing with another species." 

Those are the laws of my people.> Aptili said simply. 

"Are those the laws you truly wish to follow?" Toby asked. 

Aptili considered this for a moment. No.> 

"Then join us. We are heading to a planet called Earth. Once there, we intend to cease a Yeerk invasion. You feel like joining us?" Tobilis stretched out his arm. 

Though I damn myself by doing so…> he took the arm. I shall go with you.> 

"Then come. We have much to do. You may take the command chair if you wish." Toby told the Andalite. "I have a feeling you and I may become really good friends one day."   


Several days later, they appeared from out of Zero-space, not near the planet Earth, but near another, much larger planet the humans called Jupiter. A number of Yeerk fighters were flying around the planet Mars, and the spider-like Pool ship was faintly visible as it orbited Earth. 

The Yeerks are here after all.> Esgarrouth looked on. And the only resistance is eight humans, and five Andalites, ten of which are morph-capable. How sad.> 

"I would not underestimate them. That small group has been keeping the Yeerks at bay for the past three months." Tobilis informed her. 

They are certainly very powerful, then.> Esgarrouth nodded. 

Why don't we just take out the Pool ship?> Aptili asked. 

Toby shook his head. "One fighter against a mother ship, and nearly three dozen Yeerk fighter craft? We'd be dead before we could fire a shot." 

I'll take that shot.> Aptili took hold of the weapons. 

Aptili-Terakis-Sorynis!> Esgarrouth raged. We can't win!> 

Computer, primary power to weapons.> Aptili ordered. 

"Aptili, you fool!" Toby lunged for him. 

OPEN FIRE!> The fighter launched a number of shredder beams through space, ripping apart a few Yeerk 'bug' fighters, and some striking against the massive pool ship's shielding. 

The Yeerks didn't take too kindly towards the attack, and sent four of their fighters, as well as what the galaxy had come to call a Blade Ship. 

No…> Aptili whispered. 

"We have to run!" Tobilis reached for the helm. "Computer! Calculate closest hospitable planet! We'll never make it to Earth!" 

Confirmed.> the computer replied. No planet fits description- moon Europa circling the fifth planet is determined hospitable.> 

"Then we'll land there." Toby took the helm, and turned to Esgarrouth. "Restrain War-Prince Aptili. We must save our skins first." 

His large, clawed hands were not designed for the Andalite fighter's controls, but Toby was able to launch towards the moon, as Yeerk Dracon beams followed him through space. One shot was rather good, and sliced off one of the ship's engines, greatly reducing their speed. 

We'll never make it to the moon!> Esgarrouth cried. 

Tobilis looked towards the oncoming Yeerks. "Oh, yes we can." He turned to Esgarrouth and Aptili. "Can either of you open a direct port to your ship's back, towards the engines?" 

What do you have planned, now?> Aptili demanded. 

"I'm planning to use my natural energy to propel the ship." Toby replied simply. "And we don't exactly have a lot of time to discuss that fact, so can you or not?" 

Yes, I can.> Aptili replied. 

"Then do it." He turned to Esgarrouth. "Think you can outmaneuver the Yeerks? Just for a few minutes?" 

Esgarrouth nodded. I can buy you three minutes. After that…we're pretty much…an Earth term…'toast'.> 

"Then, as long as we have a prayer of a chance, we can do it." Aptili then led Tobilis into the ship's bowels, and towards an open vacuum into space. 

I believe it's pretty self-explanatory from here.> Aptili said simply. 

"Yeah…thanks…" He muttered as he opened the door, and grabbed onto the wall as they were being sucked into space. "Here goes nothing." Toby extended his bone claws and then…released! He was pulled towards the hole, but used his claws to latch on, just before going out. It was difficult to concentrate with energy blasts everywhere, and a large pull against his body. But, the young warrior gathered the strength, and unleashed a blast of telekinetically formed energy. Being juvenile, the blast was not as powerful as those of an adult, but still physically strong enough to rip through space, pushing them towards the moon, and blow apart a few Yeerk fighter craft. That, was when he saw the Blade Ship put the ship in its sights. Slowly, Tobilis whispered to himself: "No…" 

The Blade Ship then launched a Dracon blast into the ship's very hull. Screaming, they flung desperately through space, as their world became one of pain and confusion.   


But, then, Tobilis found himself no longer within the ship, but in a strange, new place- full of light, not the darkness of space. He wasn't standing really…floating, yet not in the air. He was weightless, yet weighed as though he had the Elder's temple strapped on my back. 

"Unusual, isn't it?" asked a voice from somewhere in the void. 

"Who said that…" It soon became obvious. "Oh, yes. Who else can stop time such as this? The being I have sought to destroy…the Ellimist." 

He appeared, in the form of an old man, with dark eyes full of the stars Toby had seen so much of recently. "Yes, Tobilis Malkan Garringa. I am the Ellimist." 

"Why did you bring me here?" Tobilis demanded. "Do you want me to kill you? I'd be glad to avenge my people." 

The Ellimist shook his head. "I destroyed your world because Crayak helped destroy the world of my people- the Pemalites." 

"Crayak told me of your little games, he's encouraged me to destroy you." Toby let loose one of his blades. "I'll end it right here, right now." 

"Why take me, when I can give you your brother's captor in my place?" the Ellimist asked. 

Tobilis snarled. "My brother died at your hand." 

The Ellimist shook his head. "Your brother is currently in the possession of Senjek." 

"Senjek? What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Senjek is a lieutenant to a far greater enemy, as you will soon realize." The Ellimist explained. "But the way to your brother is through his compound on this moon." 

"Then I'll be glad to annihilate him..." Tobilis then placed the blade to the Ellimist's neck. "After I kill you, of course." 

He moved back to strike… 

…and stumbled onto the icy ground of Europa, Aptili and Esgarrouth unconscious on the ice beside him. He was having little trouble breathing, even though the moon had barely any atmosphere, and only a view of the giant gas planet it orbited filling the sky. 

"Damn…that Ellimist is as much a coward as he is a murderer." Toby looked upon Aptili and Esgarrouth, and began to shake their bodies. "Wake up!" 

As they slowly came back to reality, Esgarrouth turned towards Aptili. Nice going, War-Klutz. You could've gotten us killed up there.> 

Better to die in battle…> Aptili replied, then live as a coward.> 

"Though your courage is respectable, you could stand to have a few more brains." Toby told him. 

Aptili grunted, and grinded one hoof into the snow. Frozen water… high salt content… methane and carbon monoxide. We most assuredly can't live here.> 

Esgarrouth looked into the fighter. And we aren't leaving anytime soon.> 

Toby nodded. "We needn't leave-yet, anyway. I have an ideal place to go. It seems as though there is a small settlement here. And where there is a settlement, there are most likely ships." 

Esgarrouth nodded. We should take all the supplies from our ship and find this settlement.> 

Tobilis extended one blade and sliced the ship's hull. It fell apart, and a number of containment cubes fell out. "We'll need provisions. And weapons. And maybe some communication equipment." As he pulled over a few of the boxes, a great rumbling caused the ship to vibrate. 

What's that?> Esgarrouth wondered, glancing around with her stalk eyes. 

Look!> Aptili pointed, and all three glanced in the direction he showed them. Nearby ice caps were lifting up and shifting. 

"There must be something under the ice!" Toby concluded, extending his blades to full length, ready to combat. 

That was, until a large ice cap lifted up, forming into a three-fingered hand attached to a long arm. 

Not a creature under the ice…> Esgarrouth realized, The ice itself is alive!> 

We must search the containers!> Aptili exclaimed, ripping open one, and pulling out three Andalite warrior-class shredders. He tossed one to Esgarrouth and Tobilis, then lifted his. Set to level 5 and fire!> 

Tobilis and Esgarrouth followed Aptili's direction, and, after setting their weapons, fired. 

**TZZZAAAPP!**   
**TZZAAP!**   
**TZZZAAAAPP!**

The ice-made arm crashed into a pool of frozen water, just as another formed from another ice-cap. 

"We can't win this battle!" Toby told his companions. "Grab the supplies, and I'll incinerate the ship and all of these monstrosities!" 

Esgarrouth and Aptili were too stressed to ignore the order, and dragged what they could, as Toby set his shredder to full power, and began charging his own energy in his free hand, glancing at all the oncoming danger. He focused towards the ship's Zero-Space engines, and set his weapon's sights. 

He fired.   
  


A loud explosion erupted amongst the icy land, and Tobilis rocketed away from the destruction, a fried shredder in one hand, a finger of an ice monster in the other. He crashed into a snow bank right infront of Aptili and Esgarrouth. 

"Oh, uh, hi guys." Toby said, tossing the now useless weapons asunder. 

You are the craziest warrior I've ever met.> Esgarrouth said. Of course, our pal War-klutz might give you a run for your money.> 

Aptili grimaced. Just my luck to be stuck on a hostile moon with a pair of comedians. We should check the supplies.> He opened one box, pouring out some bluish-red grass and some odd roots. Here's some food.> 

Esgarrouth opened two more containers full of grass, a third full of weaponry, and a fourth with a small, sky-blue cube. 

"What in the…" Tobilis began, reaching for it, until Aptili batted away his hand with the flat of his tail. 

Don't touch that! That is the Escafil device.> Aptili explained. Or, as you might call it, the morphing cube.> 

"Morphing cube, huh?" Toby asked, and shrugged. "I don't need that right now. We can use it when we get to Earth." 

Aptili was ready to say more, but Esgarrouth stopped him. We should set up camp. There is little chance we'll make it to this settlement before nightfall.> 

Tobilis nodded. "Go ahead, then. Make your…uh…'scoop'. I'm gonna' catch dinner." 

We all ready have plenty to eat.> Aptili said, indicating the containers of grass. 

"Um…thanks, but I need some meat." Toby replied. "And there's some now." 

His Andalite friends turned in the direction of his gaze, where a medium sized, heavily-furred animal marched across the snow on eight stubby legs. 

You intend to eat that?> Esgarrouth asked, half in disgust. 

Toby smiled, and ran over, blades extended.   
****

**SLASH!**

"HURRROAARR!" 

**SLASH!**

"RAAGGHRR!"****

**SLASH!**

"Guurrh…"   


After that, Toby returned, dragging the carcass of the now-dead creature back to their not-even begun shelter. 

Tobilis looked at his companions' disgusted faces and shrugged. He fired a low level energy blast to burn away the creature's fur, and then to start up a fire to roast it over. 

I…could have stood not seeing that…> Aptili muttered. 

Toby shrugged again. "You eat grass. I eat meat. We're a different species. This stuff happens."   


A little later… 

Ah, I am much more refreshed now.> Esgarrouth said, digging her hoof in some grass, warming her arms with the fire. 

Aptili nodded, as he looked out across the empty waste, taking the first watch. 

Tobilis ripped a chunk of meat from one of his blades, chewed it slightly, and swallowed the remaining contents before moving on for more. 

Would you like some…uh…water, Tobilis?> Esgarrouth asked, holding up a container. 

Toby nodded. "Yes. I could use some of that." He took the 'cup' and sipped from it, before gurgling down the whole thing and belching. 

Charming.> Aptili muttered. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought belching was a symbol of approval." Toby explained. 

Not in our culture.> Esgarrouth laughed, before settling down for the night.   


The next morning, the three were once again on the move, and after a few hours of marching, came upon the settlement. There were only a few buildings, and a couple of parked ships. Most of the activity went on at a large, domed building, and the sounds of life were plentiful within. They entered, glancing at the characters inside. 

The domed building was some kind of trading post, evidently, due to the large number of Ongachic minstrels cursing a pair of Nejarians selling them Zero-space thrusters, complaining about the low-quality engine drives and such. The Ongachics were bipedal, and similar to Tobilis' own Sharljin anatomy, albeit with oddly wrinkled skin and too many fingers. The Nejarians had once been enemies of the Sharljin, with their slightly less-advanced healing powers and wing flaps, complete with reptilian appearance. Esgarrouth identified some of the other creatures, from the insect monsters and eerily humanoid double species known as the Skirt Na to a strange, blue-eyed being called a Capasin. 

Evidently, Toby had been staring at one of the Nejarians for an extended period of time. 

"Hey, whatcha' lookin' at?" the Nejarian demanded in Galard. 

Tobilis shook out of his minor trance. "Not much, by the looks of things." 

The Nejarian growled. "You're a Sharljin, aren't you. You filthy, loathsome, pathetic excuse of a warrior!" 

Toby extended both of his wrist blades. "Why don't you come over here and tell me that?" 

The Nejarian grinned. "Gladly." It leapt from the crowd of Ongachics, straight at Tobilis and his friends. 

"I'll handle this." Tobilis assured them, stepping forward. As the Nejarian drew closer…   


**SLASH!******

**THUMP!**

…Toby struck, and two halves of his opponent lay on the floor. 

A new being entered, wrapped heavily in cloak. "What's going on in here? I demand to know!" 

Tobilis turned to face it. "I've come looking for Senjek…and then a ride off this snowball." 

The cloaked figure shook its head. "Senjek does not welcome visitors…especially not ones who kill his traders." 

"And who's going to stop me from getting to him? You?" Toby asked. 

The cloaked figure nodded. "If you are willing to respond with violence…" He reached for the hood of his outfit with a reddish hand. He slipped it off. "Than I, Senjek's greatest minion…will gladly oblige." The being underneath looked like Tobilis, but older. 

With an age difference suitable for…   


"ANGOR?!" Tobilis gasped, stepping backwards. 

"Yes…that is the name my master bequeathed to me." He replied. "It was the name I had before my existence was changed. I once believed in my own selfish ambitions and fun little masquerades. But, Master Senjek showed me the way to embrace a great future… a future of serving the mighty Doom." 

'Doom'?> Aptili asked. 

Angor nodded. "Doom is the master of my master, the most supreme being in existence. By allying myself with him, I have assured my role in the cosmic order, a great minion at his side." 

Tobilis was beside himself with rage. "You are not my brother." 

Angor shrugged. "There is no sense of brotherhood. There is only the order of Doom, and the chain of command that he sees fit for his minions." 

Toby readied his wrist blades. "I'll save you from this 'Doom', brother. Even if it means your death." 

Angor tossed aside his cloak. "Perhaps then we should gain an adequate battlefield." 

"Fine." Tobilis replied. "My friends will attempt to negotiate with Senjek, and I will do battle with you." 

Angor raised his head. "Master Senjek, do you accept my…'brother's proposal?" 

A great voice answered. "YES. I WILL TRANSPORT YOU TWO THE SNOW BANKS OUTSIDE. THE ANDALITES OF YOUR 'BROTHER'S ASSOCIATION WILL BE ALLOWED TO DEAL WITH ME." 

Angor smiled. "Thank you, my lord. You are most gracious." 

The two Sharljin began to sizzle out. An instant later, they were gone, leaving Aptili and Esgarrouth free passage to meet Angor's master.   


Tobilis and Angor materialized out in the snow banks, as Senjek had said. Both extended their wrist blades and faced each other. 

"You claim to be my brother." Angor said. "And perhaps you are. But unless you bow to the might of Senjek and Doom, you are merely a stepping stone in my path." 

"I'll show you what this particular stone can do." Tobilis replied, charging forward. 

Angor and Toby clashed their blades together, striking across each others flanks. However, they were both Sharljin, so they both healed quickly, and resumed battling almost instantly. Energy blasts narrowly missed and sometimes hit, but always did little more than slow down the two. The seemingly anti-climatic battle reached a turning point, as Angor slammed his elbow into Toby's face, then super-kicked his brother in the gut, holding his wrist blade to Tobilis' face. 

"You are a great warrior." Angor told Toby. "If you surrender now, my master may show you mercy. I assure you I will not." 

"Not happening." Tobilis answered defiantly. 

"So be it." Angor replied. "Prepare to meet death!" 

Tobilis reached to the satchel on his back, and withdrew the Sharljin blade, the long-forgotten weapon of his people. 

"Bet you remember this." Toby said, smiling. 

"The blade!" Angor gasped in surprise. 

Tobilis lifted himself, using Angor's surprise to build momentum. He then slashed straight across his brother's face. 

And saw that no blood drained from the un-healing wound. Only wires and metal. 

Tobilis looked again at Angor. "You're not my brother…" 

The cyborg Sharljin looked at him. "But I am. What was left of my essence has been encased in this robotic shell. But, with my masters, only strength matters. Form is only the most limited part of my existence." 

"You are nothing but a shadow of Angor." Toby said angrily. "You're not my brother. You're a machine, doomed to only a half-life because of the damned Ellimist!" 

"It wasn't the Ellimist who did this to me!" Angor said, suddenly angry. "It was you." 

"Me?" 

"Yes…you did not let me go with you." Angor growled. "You left your own homeworld, leaving your father and brother, along with all your people to their destruction. I am cursed to a half-life because you were unwilling to bring me with you!" 

"Look, the reason you're not truly alive is because the Ellimist destroyed our world." Tobilis explained. "And you and I are the only survivors of our race." 

"You consider what I am to make me a survivor?" Angor demanded. "I am dead, little brother. And whether you like it or not, I am Doom's servant. Senjek is powerful, but my allegiance lies solely to the strongest being there is! You may kill Senjek and his minions this day, but I swear it shall be Doom who destroys you!" 

With that, Angor bounded away, disappearing through a cloud of frozen wind. 

Tobilis found himself standing upon the frozen sheet, alone once more, until the face he hated to see appeared. 

"And do you see now why you are here?" asked the unmistakable voice of his world's murderer. The Ellimist appeared from the snow, in the appearance of a blue, elderly human, with long, pointed ears and a cloak, with eyes full of small points of light. 

Tobilis glared at the Ellimist, enraged. "You told me my brother was on this moon. You didn't tell me that had happened to him." 

"That is Angor, now." The Ellimist replied. "That is all that remains of your brother, and blames your cowardice for it." 

"My cowardice?" Tobilis growled. "You exterminated my entire species because you feared we may surpass you in power." 

"And indeed you may." The Ellimist replied. "It doesn't matter to me. You can not harm me. For, like your brother, I am not truly alive. I, too, am cursed to a half-life, because of my blue-eyed murders, the Capasins." 

"Are you aware there's a Capasin in the-" 

"Yes." The Ellimist answered. "But, you see, Tobilis, I have learned to forget my hate of any species. Whether it be the murderers of my world, the Capasins, the mental manipulator known as Father, and the rival who calls himself Crayak. They are like me, not truly alive, not truly dead. Father is gone, but the memories of his victims live within me. Many Capasins are dead, and like you, a minority in this galaxy. Crayak claims to be a master of death, and I assume he is like me, made omnipotent because of the beings who destroyed him. 

"When I first met you, I said the reason I destroyed your world was for the vengeance of my lost Pemalites. That was not true. I destroyed your world so that you might become as I am." The Ellimist explained. "Though you do not know it yet, you will play a very important role in the cosmic order." 

"How could you possibly know that?" Tobilis asked. 

"I see existence on a plane that most can not." The Ellimist told him. "You will soon learn your role, Toby34…as a hero. An inspiration to your friends and family, a worthy chum of your allies, and a foul curse amongst your enemies. You have seen the effects of this villain known as Doom. You will confront his lieutenant, and save your friends, who also play an important role in the future." 

Tobilis nodded. "When I am omnipotent as you said…powerful like you, I will make you pay for what has happened to my people." 

The Ellimist smiled. "Perhaps you shall, Toby34. Perhaps you shall…" 

The visage of Tobilis' enemy faded, and he ran back to the settlement, charged to the back of the domed building, seeing his Andalite friends sprawled out on the ground. 

Standing above them was another cloaked figure, nearly 9ft in height, much larger than any who now opposed or served him. 

"Ah, Tobilis Malkan Garringa. My minion's brother." Senjek laughed. "What a pleasure it is to meet the last of the Sharljin." 

"Perhaps." Tobilis replied. "But, get my name right. I'm Toby34." 

"Whatever your name may be, it will matter little when you are dead." Senjek lifted his cloak, revealing his true form…a metallic, liquid-like form, in a solid, faceless being, made to look like a Sharljin, complete with blades. "Let's play." 

"Gladly." Tobilis struck Senjek with his wrist blade, breaking off a chunk of his opponent's body. However, it reattached itself back to Senjek, just as the villain attempted to strike the true Sharljin. 

"You can not harm me." Senjek said with a laugh. "You can be as fast and persistent as your Andalite friends' tails, but you will not defeat me." 

"How about this instead?" Toby charged his body, and fired an energy blast from one palm, burning a hole through Senjek's body. 

Senjek laughed as the wound reformed. "You can't win, Toby34. You have no chance against the greatest minion of Doom." 

Toby tried each of his weapons, from the wrist blades and natural energy, to the Andalite shredder and the Sharljin blade, but always Senjek would reshape himself, laughing at Toby's attempts. 

"I'll beat you…some how." Toby told him, breaking off one of Senjek's arms with the shredder. 

"You can't break the form of one who has no form." Senjek told him. "I am liquid. I have no shape. And that is why you will loose this battle." 

"Wait…you said you were liquid?" Toby asked. 

"Yes…though I hardly see how it matters." Senjek answered coolly. 

With that, Toby began slashing away at the dome walls. 

"Wait…what are you doing?!" Senjek demanded. He placed his liquid arms around Tobilis. "You think I am a fool?!" 

"You've done a pretty good job of proving it." Toby replied. 

"Perhaps I should quiet your loudmouth…permanently." Senjek wrapped his liquid arms around Toby's head, depriving him of oxygen. "Though you heal from physical wounds, I doubt you will survive a loss of your lungs." 

Toby tried to scream, but only sucked in the liquid that composed Senjek's body. He did, however, manage to lift one arm, and turn the shredder to full power. 

"Hm?" Senjek asked, examining the weapon, as Tobilis inserted it into his chest. "What are you…" 

Toby's eyes flashed red, and energy began to build in his palm. 

"Oh, no…" 

Toby fired, breaking apart the fully-powered shredder. It released all its energy, imploding Senjek's liquid form. Senjek cried out as all his liquid molecules splattered across the room. 

Free of Senjek's grasp, and able to breathe once more, Toby refocused on his objective, and blasted a hole in the wall. The particles of Senjek attempted to reform, but were immediately frozen by the sudden drop in temperature. They became nothing more than icicles. 

Toby shook Esgarrouth and Aptili awake, and he explained what had happened. 

You beat your brother, even though he was merely a cybernetic construct, and Senjek with that clever tactic, realized your destiny and otherwise saved the day while we were unconscious?> Aptili demanded. I can't stand that you beat that thing and not me.> 

"C'mon, guys." Toby told them. "Let's borrow those Skirt Na's ship, maybe help the situation out on Earth a little, huh?" 

Yes, we should indefinitely get out of here.> Esgarrouth agreed. We will acquire human morphs and blend in with society until we can find the resistance.> 

"Maybe I'll build a home, too." Toby said. "Like a base or something…with some ships for intergalactic battle and…um…stuff." 

The next thing you know he'll name his ships something unusual like _Sharljin 34_ or _Super X_ or something…> Aptili muttered. 

"Super X?" Toby asked. "What an interesting idea…" 

AAAARRGGHH!>   
  


Far away, in the deep reaches of space, another watched Toby and his friends climb into a Skirt Na raider and head to Earth. He banged his fist on a nearby console. 

"Bah." He muttered. "So, this Sharljin has defeated Senjek and confused Angor…my two most influential minions in that quadrant. And he is powerful…I may have to battle him myself." 

A robotic minion rolled over. "Lord Doom, the generals of your army have arrived for your meeting." 

"Excellent." Doom replied. "Tell them I shall arrive shortly." 

The robot nodded and rolled away, leaving Doom to re-watch the footage of Earth's newest heroes. 

"Such an excellent adversary he will be." Doom said with a grin. "We will battle, warrior…when I see fit." He paused for a moment. "Toby34…" 

His laugh echoed through his empire.   
  


And they would meet, but Tobilis Malkan Garringa would not face Doom alone. He would be allied with Aptili and Esgarrouth, and later, the human defenders of Earth known as the Animorphs, and later still, a score of other heroes such as Klonoa450 and War-Prince Spalose and Draco and Sulphi. 

All mere strands of the destiny interwoven… 

…for the last of the Sharljin.   



End file.
